o2jamfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:我已经拔了网线
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Zl page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 07:29, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I'm Marshall. I'm one of the editors here. I contribute photos and lyrics to the O2Jam songs. I have 3K and 3M song's in my PC. So, it means that I can screenshot the loading image of those versions. I know your quality of photos is better than mine. So, if you can make the photos' quality better, I send those pictures to you. Happy editing, MarshallSarlie (talk) 14:02, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Hi, Marshall's here. Do you have all the 3K and 3M songs there? I only have small number of both the 3K and 3M songs. If you have those, I'll leave the work of those pictures on you. BTW, I downloaded Korean and Chinese songs in O2Jam, which means good news. hehe MarshallSarlie (talk) 03:03, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Hi, can I ask for download links of 3M and 3K songs so I can fill the forms and upload the pictures?? Also, I'm asking for it because I want to play it too.. I hope you would give me download links.. MarshallSarlie (talk) 12:14, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Hello. It would be better if it was uploaded on Mega or Mediafire. Thanks in advance! MarshallSarlie (talk) 10:32, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Greetings! You know what? Thank you very much about that link! You made my time lessened on finding those stubborn .ojn and .ojm files. Anyways, I have some Chinese songs that I downloaded from a site. So, don't worry about those. MarshallSarlie (talk) 12:30, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Hi, again. So, can I ask a favor? If so, can you help me translate all those Chinese songs with no English translations? Since you have Chinese characters on your name. And can you also tell me what template you use on the composers (other than the "song contribs" template)? The one that has the #ask template thingy.. Hope you respond.. MarshallSarlie (talk) 09:27, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Hi, this is me again. It was long time ago since I messaged you. Anyways, should we finish uploading all the missing stuffs in this wiki. I mean this wiki is pretty much dead, same with the staffs. MarshallSarlie (talk) 13:33, April 10, 2017 (UTC) Hi, long time no see. Damn the naver blog got taken down for idk reason https://blog.naver.com/0419hsh You remember this right? MarshallSarlie (talk) 12:03, June 22, 2018 (UTC)